Felin Malchanceux and Silver Flare
by Jedicatgirl81
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Nightmare Song and I's OCs, Felin Malchanceux and SIlver Flare, a werecat and a metallic phoenix.
1. Sing for me

Summary: Fèlin hears Silver singing as she gets out of the shower. She wants to hear it again, and her girlfriend requires some... persuasion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I'd break time and space for you, The universe will re-member your naaaaaame! I'm on my waaaaaa-" Silver broke off, noticing her girlfriend, Fèlin, leaning against the door frame, one eyebrow raised.  
>"I didn't know you sang." She smirked. She gently lifted her her leg up, causing her dark blue bathrobe to ride up slightly, exposing more of her bare leg.<br>Silver smirked back, blushing. Her green and gold eyes trailed up her girlfriend's leg. "Don't remember you being so... straightforward, with this sorta thing."  
>"Whadda mean?" She asked, seemingly innocent, but Silver could see in her eyes that she was toying with her. She stepped forward, batting her eyelashes. "I just wanna hear you sing again."<br>"Yeah? Maaaaybe." Silver replied, smiling deviously. She was SO enjoying this.  
>"Could I, convince, you in any way?" Fèlin asked, grinning. She walked forward, lifting her legs to hike her robe up a bit further. She stopped about a foot or so away from Silver. She placed her hand on her girlfriend's hip.<br>"F-fèlin! I'm in a towel!" "Oh yes you are. Didn't... notice." She said, tracing the ends of her towel. She looked back up, stepping forward until they were touching.  
>"Oooh, I like this you." Silver said, grinning. "She's..." "Is she going to get what she wants?" Purred Fèlin, leaning a bit "Depends if she still wants what she started with." "I think she does." "Yeah?" "Mm-hmm." Fèlin pulled her down into "I'm starting to question your original intention." Said Silver, smiling. The two kissed again, the only thing between them her towel and Fèlin's robe, and there was no question that they would not be there by the time they came up for air.


	2. Ticklish?

Summary: Fèlin accidentally pokes Silver and discovers something interesting.

"You're ridiculous!" Fèlin and Silver were on the couch together, laughing about something or other. Fèlin gave Silver a poke in the side, jokingly, and the reaction she got was very unexpected.

"Ah!" Silver gave a little gasp and jumped.

She glanced over at Fèlin to find her looking at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement. As she looked at her girlfriend she saw her expression changing to one of mischief that both scared her and attracted her.

"What was that?" She asked, grinning devilishly.

"N-nothing." Silver answered, edging away.

"Oh really? I think it was something. I think," Fèlin scootched over next to her. "I think" she scooted closer "you" she leaned over to her "are ticklish." She said, punctuating the last word with another poke, eliciting a very satisfying squeak from her girlfriend.

She smirked, meeting Silver's wide eyes. "Why didn't you mention this before? It's proving to be very entertaining."  
>"Yeah, that's what I was scared of."<p>

Fèlin gently ran her fingers along Silver's sides, and was pleasantly surprised as she giggled cutely and squirmed. Fèlin smiled. She had seen Silver laugh, sure, but giggle? Oh, she was totally using this.

Fèlin noticed her laughter escalating as her hands moved closer to her hipbones, so she began to focus her fire there.

"Hehehe, Fèlin! Hehehe-HAHAHA FÈLIN NOT THER-EH-HEH-HERE!"

"Right, right here? You ticklish right..." she paused for a moment, then ran her fingers in light circles around the middle of her hips. "Here?"

"YE-HEH-HEH-ES! FÈLI-HIH-HIN! DON'T! STO-HAHA-OP!"

"Don't what? Don't stop? Oh, I wasn't planning to."

Silver squirmed, but didn't really try to get away. She had always been ticklish, and hated it, but with Fèlin-

"Eeek!"

Fèlin grinned. She had just hit a particularly sensitive spot right below her ribs, and unknowingly, interrupted Silver's thought.

"Oooh, good spot? Better than your hips, I can tell." Fèlin said deviously, and she was right. Silver's laughs were louder now and mixed with adorable high pitched squeals.

"FÈLI-HIH-HIN! YOU'RE E-HE-HE-VIL! EEEEEEK!"

"Oh, evil am I? I'll show you evil!" Fèlin said, though sounding indeed evil. She drilled the fingers of her right hand on Silver's hip, and with her left worked her way up her girlfriend's ribs.

"You've got strong lungs." Fèlin commented, smirking like they were just talking, and she wasn't driving Silver absolutely crazy. Which she was. She had been better before, at least able to form coherent thought, but now. But suddenly she stopped. Silver took deep breathes, but tried not to get comfortable, as she knew Fèlin wasn't stopping for good. (She hoped.)

Silver had been so busy finally breathing well, that she had not noticed that Fèlin was unlacing her sneakers until she slipped one off.

"Don't you dare."

"Ooooo, yay, now I know this'll be fun!" Fèlin said, starting to giggle as she slowly undid the laces on her other shoe. She had to admit, she was enjoying hearing her girlfriend laugh freely like this. Just for fun, she gently poked Silver's sole, earning a sweet giggle from her. "Have I ever told you how cute your laugh is? Now seems like an appropriate time." She laughed, and Silver gave a little snicker herself.

"Oh, we need more than that." Said Fèlin, mock pouty. "I like your laugh."

Silver rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you wanted to hear me laugh. Just thought you felt like driving me crazy today."

" 'Course I wanna hear you laugh! Usually it's not as sweet and free as this!"

She had finished taking off Silver's sneakers, and gently started to run her nail up and down the length of her foot.

"Hehehehe! F-fèlin you're s-so gonna regreheheht this!"

"How am I gonna regret this? This is proving to be one of the most useful things I've ever learned." Fèlin began lightly tracing her ankles and the bits of skin around the end of her sock. She slowly pulled it off, ignoring Silver's nervous-and somewhat eager-expression.

She tossed it onto the floor, and ran her finger along the outline of Silver's foot. "Sporty type like you, wouldn't expect you to do your nails." She said, noticing her girlfriend's metallic silver polish.

"Got bored."

"Hmm. I like it."

She smiled at Silver, but in a sweet way. "You scared?" She asked. "No way. I trust you." Fèlin raised an eyebrow. "May wanna rethink that."

She didn't give her much of a reason to trust her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>AN: Dunno how well I wrapped this up, but overall I think it was cute and fluffy, which was my goal here.


	3. Bored

Summary: A night of stormy weather, and Silver is bored.

"Ughhhhh. Why's it have to rain?"  
>Fèlin and Silver were finally making use of their living room fireplace, as it was a cold and dreary night.<br>"You could always read."  
>The power was out, she couldn't go outside and fly, Silver was bored.<br>"I've read every book we own!"  
>"Well then bake!" Cried Fèlin, just about fed up.<br>"Power's out, and we have two pies, a cake, and three trays of brownies already!"  
>"Well, find something to do!" Fèlin was halfway through 'The Return of Sherlock Holmes', curled up on the floor with a quilt.<br>Silver flopped down on the couch, bored out of her mind. And she was chilly, too, now that she thought about it.  
>Out of the corner of her eye she watched her girlfriend, still so bored.<br>And, suddenly, she sat up, a cure to both her boredom and her temperature forming in her mind.  
>She gingerly lowered herself to the floor, and every minute or so, scooted forward, until she was at Fèlin's shoulder.<br>"Silv?" Asked Fèlin in surprise, using the pet name Silver had long since become fond of. "What're you doing?"  
>"Finding something to do." said Silver, edging under the quilt to join her girlfriend.<br>"Glad you found something both of us can enjoy" She replied, snuggling into her neck.  
>"You know, rainy days are starting to grow on me."<p> 


	4. I'm not sick!

Summary: Fèlin catches a cold, and it's up to Silver to nurse her back to health.

"Ah-ah-aaaah choooo!"  
>"Fèlin! Lay. Down." Said Silver, trying to be stern. "You. Are. Sick. Lay down."<br>"I-" she sniffled. "Am not sick."  
>Silver grinned. "Could've fooled me. Now lay down."<br>She took blankets from around her and Fèlin's room, and began piling them on her girlfriend.  
>"Silvie! I can't mo-hove!" Fèlin whined.<br>"I'm gonna hope that's just the fever talking." Silver grinned. "And you're not supposed to move, you're sick."  
>"But I'm not, not," she sneezed loudly. "Sick." She finished.<br>"You're a hundred and three point five, you can't stop sneezing, and you can't breathe out of your nose."  
>"Can too."<br>"Uh-huh. Sure." Said Silver, continuing to load her with blankets.  
>Fèlin shut her mouth and crossed her arms.<br>Silver smirked. "Ya stubborn cat."  
>Fèlin continued to be exasperating, slowly turning red.<br>"Oh, come on now, you're gonna pass out." Silver said, grinning.  
>Fèlin shook her head, now a shade of purple.<br>"Alright, alright, pass out while sick. That'll make you feel muuuuuuch better."  
>"Ahchoo!"<br>"Knew you'd sneeze eventually."  
>"Shut up."<br>"That better be the fever this time. Now, can I get you a drink, tissues, anything?"  
>"Less blankets." Said Fèlin grumpily.<br>"Nope, nope, sorry, but that'll help your fever break. But I can get you some OJ."  
>She went to the kitchen to get Fèlin her juice.<br>She returned a moment later with a cup of juice and a bell.  
>"Okay, here's your OJ, and use this" she gently shook the bell, "if you need me."<br>Fèlin looked at it. "Thanks for the juice, but..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"May need something bigger. I'm gonna need you a lot, ya know."  
>Silver grinned. "Must be a pretty bad fever. You're talking nonsense now."<br>She gave Fèlin a little kiss on the forehead.  
>"See ya. Get some rest."<p>

Silver was barely in the living room when she heard a ringing sound.


	5. Astrology

Summary: Fèlin turns out to be into Astrology, and shows it to Silver.

"What's that?"  
>"Shoulder reading now, I see?"<br>Fèlin was sitting at their kitchen table, reading a book, and Silver was curious about it.  
>"Hey! Just standing here!"<br>"And reading."  
>"Well, what is it, anyway?" Silver asked, "I don't get it. Aspects? Squares? What is it, mathematics or something?"<br>"It's astrology." Said Fèlin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"Oh, ok. What the heck's that?"<br>Fèlin looked up at her, looking like Silver had just asked her what two plus two was.  
>"You know what the Zodiac is?"<br>"Yeah, d'yoh."  
>"Well this is all the explanation and specifics of it."<br>"Ok, think I get it. Could you give me an example?"  
>"Sure. When's your birthday?" Fèlin asked, pulling over a book of birthdays. "July 7th."<br>"Oh that's just cool. Ok, here's the page for 7/7." Fèlin looked at it carefully.  
>"What are these sections over... here?" Silver pointed to the corner of the page.<br>"Those are the birthdays you match up with. Friendship, romance, that sorta thing."  
>"Soulmates?" Asked Silver, pointing to the smallest section.<br>Fèlin nodded.  
>"Let's see... nothing I recognize... wait, that's cool, October 31st. Halloween."<br>Fèlin blushed slightly, which Silver noticed with surprise.  
>"Wait, wait, wait! No way. No. Dang. Way! There's no way that's your birthday!"<br>"Yep. Cool coincidence, huh?"  
>"But, um, quick question."<br>"Shoot."  
>"How accurate is astrology, usually?" Asked Silver, leaning forward.<br>Fèlin looked up at her again.  
>"Usually, bout ninety nine percent area?"<br>"Really? That good?"  
>"Uh-huh."<br>"Well then, hello, soulmate."  
>Fèlin laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."<br>"Great." Silver grinned amd kissed her.  
>"Mmmm, my little Cancer." Said Fèlin sweetly.<br>"My Scorpio..." Said Silver. "I like astrology."


	6. I'm not scared

Summary: Fèlin and Silver head to an amusement park near Halloween, and Fèlin finds out that Silver's still a bit... afraid of haunted houses.

"I'm not in the mood. They're," Silver looked away. "L-lame."  
>"Oh come on! Haunted houses are fun! Pleeeeeeeeeease!"<br>Silver rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
>The two got in line, Silver still reluctant.<br>"Don't see why you like these. They're boring. And dumb. And stuff like that." Silver said, shifting around as they waited.  
>"What's up with you?" Asked Fèlin, looking concerned.<br>"Nothing, I'm fine." Silver looked at her shoes.  
>Fèlin didn't look convinced, but didn't pry, as they had reached the front of the line.<br>"Alright, watch your step here," said the attendant, helping Silver up. But he quickly stepped off the hand-holding when he noticed Fèlin glaring at him. Fèlin hopped in the cart, flashing him a small thumbs up in answer to his mouthed 'Sorry'.  
>"So, scared?" Fèlin asked in a silly voice.<br>"No, course not, I'm not a baby."  
>"Jeez, sorry, I was just kidding."<br>Silver jumped suddenly as the cart turned.  
>"You ok?" Asked Fèlin in concern, as they were plunged into darkness.<br>"Yeah, um, fine."  
>"You aren't really scared, are you?"<br>"No! Maybe."  
>Silver blushed, turning away.<br>Fèlin put her arm around her girlfriend.  
>"Silv, sweetie, you shoulda said something! I love you, and I wouldn't laugh at you or something!"<br>Silver closed her eyes, leaning into Fèlin.  
>"I went on one when I was little. It freaked me out bad."<br>"Don't worry. I'll protect you, Silv."  
>Silver smiled and held Fèlin's free hand.<br>"I know you will, my kitten."  
>The two sat like that, turning the scariest ride of the park into the most romantic.<br>"That wasn't too bad, was it?"  
>The two had just got off the ride, still in their snuggled position.<br>"Not with you there."  
>Silver grinned. She might go on a few more of these.<br>"Hey, um, if you two aren't public yet, you may want to keep your voices down. Sound carries in these rides." A dragon boy had hopped out of the cart behind them. Silver and Fèlin both blushed as he walked off.  
>"Hey, wait, isn't that..."<br>Silver had just noticed who the boy had joined.  
>"Yeah! That's the attendant guy!" Silver smirked at Fèlin. "The one who got your eye lasers for touching me."<br>Fèlin blushed.  
>"Yeah, I noticed. But looks like it was for nothing." When Fèlin looked confused, she pointed inconspicuously at the two boys. They were holding hands, and exchanging significant looks.<br>Silver gave Fèlin a sweet look, and took her hand. The two of them walked off, happy, and not shy at all.

A/N: Dunno how I feel bout the ending here. I wanted to wrap it up well, and I'm not sure if I did it. But the story part I'm pleased with.


End file.
